kindness
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Yoh would do anything for the ones he loves. It was only a matter of time until Hao took advantage of that. HaoxYoh dark, rape, language, twincest, yaoi one shot


Kindness

Disclaimer: don't own Shaman King

Joh: Yeah, I haven't updated anything in a long time

Jessie: She's been working on updates though, right?

Joh: Yep! When I find the time to…but yeah…

Jessie: Just be patient please!

Warnings: lemon, rape, angst, yaoi, twincest, language, dark stuff

0o0o0o0

Anna had always paid careful attention to detail. She was clean, orderly, and precise. Nothing ever slipped by her.

So it only makes sense how surprised her husband-to-be was when she failed to notice the painfully obvious red marks dotting his neck.

Without a word or even a cold glare she would send him a nod and excuse herself from the table to go watch the latest episode of her favorite drama.

It also seems strange that she wouldn't see the steady change in Yoh's behavior. She had grown up with Yoh and took pride in knowing him so well.

So, it would only be natural for her to take note in the sudden depression of Yoh. Anna of all people would certainly notice how he had gone from the smiling, carefree teen he was to the silent, brooding person he was becoming.

She never said anything.

But, Anna had her reasons.

0o0

"This is really good." Yoh looked up at Anna from across the low table and smiled weakly. "You should cook more often."

"I don't like cooking." Anna replied calmly, taking a small bite of rice. She looked over at Yoh as she chewed, watching him finish his dinner quickly. He had his head bowed so that his messy hair fell into his face, shadowing his eyes.

But Anna knew that if she could see them there would be dark circles under his eyes.

"Your hair's getting long. You should cut it."

Yoh dropped his chopsticks. "What? Oh…I guess you're right." He laughed nervously. "I guess I'll uh cut it tomorrow."

Anna nodded before standing up and smoothing out her black dress. "Do the dishes." She said simply before padding out of the room.

She stood in the dark hallway, listening to the clink of dishes as Yoh gathered them up and dumped them in the sink. He was humming under his breath as he ran the water. Anna smiled slightly as she imagined him standing there in the kitchen with his eyes closed and his head nodding in time with whatever song he was listening to.

The blonde leaned back against the wall and stared down at the scrubbed wood floors. As she walked upstairs Yoh listened to her footsteps, thankful that she didn't know his secret.

0o0

Anna sat with her legs folded neatly under her. She had her hands clasped in her lap and her head bowed. It was at that time of night where the only sound heard was the hum of crickets.

She sat silently and calmly without moving. Like she was waiting.

Glancing at her watch she realized that it was about time for it to start. She hesitated for a moment before inhaling sharply and pressing an eye to the small hole in Yoh's door. Yoh's room was dark and cluttered as usual. His futon was spread out in the middle of the floor, untouched. She searched the room for a moment until she found Yoh crouching in a corner and staring out the window with a blank expression.

Only a few silent minutes passed before the window slid open slowly. Yoh stiffened as a dark figure climbed into his room with inhuman grace.

Anna tensed as well, not even aware of the way she was holding her breath. Hatred sparked through her as the tall figure approached Yoh, long hair swishing with his movements.

He stood over Yoh, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

Anna clenched her hands together when he spoke.

"Didn't mean to keep you waiting." Amusement dripped from his smooth voice.

"Shut up, Hao." Yoh hissed back. Anna couldn't help but smile at the anger and defiance shining through Yoh's glare,

Hao crouched down in front of Yoh, reaching out to cup his face. Yoh began to draw back but Hao gripped him firmly. "Don't you remember, love? Play with me and I won't lay a finger on your precious 'bride'." He chuckled.

"Bastard."

Anna let out a soft sigh of relief. Hao could steal Yoh's body but he would never have his heart. That still belonged to her.

She clutched a hand to her chest, feeling her heart pounding. She wanted to rush into that room and stop Hao from what he was about to do. She wanted to kill him for everything he had done. She wanted to make him hurt as much as he had hurt her Yoh. But she couldn't. She was helpless. She hated being helpless.

The soft thud of a body hitting the ground accompanied the sharp gasp from Yoh.

Anna flinched when she heard the rustle of clothing. She wanted to look away but Yoh was suffering, sacrificing himself for her sake. She couldn't just go back to her bed and pretend that her fiancé wasn't being raped only a room away.

"Yoh…" Hao sighed, crawling on top of the younger shaman.

Yoh held himself still, keeping his face a mask as his brother trailed heated kisses down his neck.

"Take your clothes off." Hao whispered, pulling back to smirk down at Yoh.

Anna grit her teeth, her nails biting into her palms. _Bastard, _she thought bitterly, eyes narrowing to slits.

Yoh sighed and got up, slowly peeling his shirt off. The white material fell gracefully to the floor as he unbuckled his pants. He slid the jeans from his hips, letting them pool at the ground around his ankles.

Hao leaned back, looking Yoh up and down hungrily. "Come here." He ordered.

Anna watched as Yoh glared at him before obeying reluctantly. He made his way over to Hao, standing in front of him. He dropped to his knees, staring at the ground as Hao reached out for him.

Hao pulled him into his lap, running his fingers across his naked skin. He buried his face into Yoh's neck, inhaling deeply. Anna could tell from the way Yoh had his fists clenched that he was forcing himself not to shudder.

"Kiss me."

The younger shaman winced but leaned forward, brushing their lips together. Hao tugged Yoh closer against him, deepening the kiss. He ignored Yoh's soft protest when he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, seeking and tasting hungrily.

Yoh reached up to grab Hao's shoulders to steady himself. Hao finally pulled back, allowing Yoh air.

As Yoh regained his breath he moved his hand between their bodies and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hardening length.

Anna was no longer watching but she heard the sound of the zipper and barely concealed a gasp of horror.

With a smile Hao placed his hands on Yoh's slender hips and guided him over his member, pressing hot kisses to his neck all the while. Yoh automatically wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, muscles twitching in anticipation of the pain to come.

A muffled groan was forced out of Yoh as he was lowered onto Hao. His dark eyes fluttered as he bit his lip, struggling not to scream.

Hao was whispering in his ear but Anna couldn't make out what he was saying. She didn't want to know.

"I get it…just…" Yoh growled, voice strained. He inhaled sharply when Hao thrust up into him unexpectedly.

Yoh slowly began to move his hips, gentle features contorted in pain. He moved up and down, doing his best to ignore the fingers trailing up and down his sides.

Hao grunted, pushing Yoh out of his lap. Anna heard the dull thud of his body and flinched.

In one graceful movement, Hao was upon him, crouching over his body. He parted Yoh's legs and plunged into him once more, eyes closing in bliss. "Yoh…" he moaned, grasping the boy's hips.

_Don't say his name like that. _Anna felt burning tears in her eyes but she held them back. She couldn't cry. Yoh had never once cried before Hao, no matter how cruel he was or how rough. If Yoh was strong then she had to be too.

She reached up to silently place a palm against the door, spreading her fingers out over the uneven wood. What could she do? Her black eyes squeezed shut as she tried to think logically. What she could do and what she wanted to do were two totally different things. She wanted to kill Hao, torture him, rip him to shreds, make him bleed and suffer!

But it was hopeless. Hao was strong, too strong. Even Yoh had admitted at one point that Hao was much stronger than him and if it came to a fight than Hao would surely win. She winced at the sound of harsh groans and whispered taunts from the bedroom. What was it that Yoh had told her, before this nightmare had started?

Oh, that's right. Kindness. Yoh had told her that all Hao needed was kindness. She remembered each and every word he had spoken that night. Back when Yoh wasn't gaining new, strange scars and marks on his body. Back when Yoh would fall asleep in the fields outside with not a care in the world. Back when Yoh had been her Yoh.

"_He can't be all bad." Yoh turned and smiled lazily at her, pushing his headphones down around his neck._

_Anna said nothing, keeping her expression carefully blank._

_He looked down at his hands folded across his lap and shrugged. "Only good people can_

_see spirits." He recited, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the tall tree._

"_Hao is just… misguided." He swept a hand across the tall, swaying grass and nodded._

Yoh was gritting his teeth as he scratched at the floor, struggling to keep from screaming as Hao slammed into him. "Let it out, otouto. Let me hear you." The elder shaman leered, hands coming down on the boy with bruising force.

"_What do you plan on doing?" Anna asked him after a moment, taking a seat beside him in the empty graveyard._

"_I can't win against him in a fight." Yoh chuckled and opened his eyes, expression thoughtful. "He would kill me easily." He said off-handedly._

_She just stared at him,_

Anna bit her lip when she heard Yoh release a muffled whimper. Hao had turned Yoh over onto his stomach and was pressing his body down on the slightly younger twin, hissing sharp words into his ear. Her tearing eyes took in the sight of the bloody pinpricks sprinkled across Yoh's shoulders from Hao's biting nails.

_Yoh continued. "The only way to win against Hao is to change his heart."_

"_You say that like it's easy." She scoffed._

_He looked around at the dim lights of the fireflies around them, the smoky outline of Amidamaru in the distance, and the silhouette of the gravestones against the moonlight. "It won't be, but it can't hurt to try." He grinned. "We just need to show him kindness and work from there."_

"_Kindness, huh."_

Yoh mumbled something unintelligible as Hao fisted a hand into his hair. He pressed mockingly soft kisses to Yoh's neck, never once pausing in his brutal thrusts. Yoh jerked when Hao wrapped his arms around his waist, puling their bodies closer together. Anna was no longer watching them but she could tell from the sudden gasp of Yoh's what Hao was doing.

"I can make you feel good, Yoh. Better than your girl can." Hao's sneering voice cut through the night, making Anna tremble with fury. "I can complete you."

_Yoh nodded. "I think he's… lonely. He doesn't have any friends." _

"_I think you're too sympathetic." She replied coldly._

_He turned and gave her a tired smile. "Maybe. I can't help it. We both know how painful it is to be alone. It must hurt him." _

Hao fisted his hand firmly over Yoh's length, stroking it roughly with each thrust. Yoh twitched in his grasp, panting loudly as he tried to wiggle away from his brother's teasing fingers. Hao rocked against him, his long hair falling forward and tickling the bare skin of Yoh's back.

"_Don't forget he's our enemy. Your enemy." _

_Yoh looked up at her, his smile still in place. "Aa. But I won't forget that he is my brother as well."_

A few minutes later Yoh let out a soft cry as he came, followed by a low grunt from his twin behind him.

Anna stared at her clenched fists, her vision blurry from the tears she was holding back. She could hear the harsh sound of panting coming from the room as the two shamans regained their breath.

Hao got up and started pulling his clothes back on, casting a casual glance down at Yoh. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said simply, moving to the window and shaking his long hair back.

Yoh turned over onto his side to look up at his brother. "I know… why you're doing this." He said softly, his voice sounding hoarse.

Hao turned, eyebrows rising. "Do you?"

Anna looked up, surprised. Yoh usually never said anything after Hao was done.

Yoh sat up, wincing at the ache the movement caused his body. "You're trying to prove something to me, aren't you?" he asked. Anna couldn't see his expression from the position he was in but guessed that he was giving Hao that thoughtful, studying look she knew so well.

The fire shaman was silent for a moment as he considered Yoh's words. "What do you think I'm trying to prove?" he asked. Anna was surprised by the genuine curiosity in his voice. She had expected him to get angry at the comment.

Yoh muttered something and Hao laughed quietly. "I'm right, am I not?" he reached down to thread his long fingers through Yoh's short hair. "Kindness will get you no where. People will only take advantage of it, just as I have." He pulled back and turned to the window, sliding it open.

Anna wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered anxiously when Yoh said nothing. She turned her attention from her fiancé to Hao and bit back a gasp. Hao was staring directly at her, his eyes narrowed and his lips curved into a knowing smirk. He held her gaze for a moment longer before he swung one leg out the window.

"Good night, otouto." He smiled before vanishing back into the night.

Yoh stared at the spot he had once occupied before he got up and staggered over to the window. He closed the window but lingered there, eyes staring and hot breath fogging up the glass.

Anna slowly and carefully stood up to make her way back to her room. Her chest ached in painful stabs as she stumbled through the dark hallway. "Good night, Yoh. I'm sorry."

_Anna laced her fingers through his, a rare display of affection. "Don't let your guard down around him._

_Yoh looked at her, eyes wide before he grinned. _

"_Don't worry about me."_

0o0o0o0o

Joh: Yeah this is really weird.

Jessie: It makes me sad…

Joh: Indeed. Have you read Ultimo yet?

Jessie: ….Um….dance water dance! -Squiggles around-

Joh: I'm hungry.

Review!


End file.
